The Long Life of Bree Cullen
by YesiSanti
Summary: What if Bree was in Jasper's newborn army instead of Riley's? What if she got to meet the Cullens and live with them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, a story I've been thinking about publishing for a while now. It's basically a "What If" story on the idea of Bree Tanner being in Jasper's newborn army instead of Riley's and her being able to eventually join the Cullen family (I didn't like that she died in Eclipse). It will be completely written in Bree's POV, unless in a future chapter I simply CAN'T write it in her POV. The story WILL take place before, through, and maybe a little after the Twilight books, so I will be adding dates to the chapters (I will be referring to the Official Twilight Guide for those). Also, the story WILL be based on the books, NOT the movies (with the exception of the Cullen crest because I really liked that). So, I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Jasper's Newborn Army

March 16, 1938 Chapter 1: Stranger

I walked through the dark and empty street as I hummed softly to myself. The sound of nearby drunken men filled my ears, but I ignored it and focused instead on the sound of my feet moving against the dirt path on which I walked on. I stared ahead of me while I continued walking forward in no particular direction. I didn't want to attract **any** attention to myself, so I tried to stay as casual as any girl my age would in a town like this. If I seemed like I knew where I was going, no one would bother me. If I was too attentive or cautious…someone was bound to notice and stop me.

A quick movement on the corner of my right eye caught my attention, but once I had turned my head, no one was there. I shrugged it off, thinking it was probably an animal looking for food and turned back to look in front of me. I walked a couple more feet when again; a movement in the corner of my eye stopped me. I turned once again; not expecting to find anything out of the ordinary, but I was caught off guard as I turned to face what I was sure was the most beautiful woman I had seen in my life. She stayed hidden in the shadows of the bar beside her; however, I could tell that she had a slight olive tone to her skin…a color you just didn't see from people in the South.

"M-may I help you?" I asked her, my eyebrows angled at a frown as they showed my confusion.

She laughed…a beautiful sound that despite the hot and humid March night air, gave me goose bumps and made the hair at the back of my neck stand up.

"You look like you could work," she replied as she inched forward towards me; a small smile at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorr-" I began, but stopped mid-sentence as she moved far enough away from the shadow of the bar so that I could look into her eyes. I felt my heart begin to accelerate as she smiled at me, her terrifying blood-red eyes amused. I moved one step back away from her and a sudden and unexplained pain spread from the left side of my neck…

A/N: So, sorry the first chapter's so small, but future chapters will be much longer, I promise! There will be romance, and drama, and action in the future (I mean...she's going to be in a newborn army...there has to be fights) so, if you guys liked it and want me to continue, review and I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I know I only got 1 review, but, I couldn't leave _Regin_ hanging. Super incredible amazing special thanks to you! And this chapter is up for you :)

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

March 16-17, 1938 Chapter 2: Fire

I let out a blood-piercing scream as fire split from the left side of my throat and spread quickly throughout my body. I felt it moving through my bloodstream, my bones, my skin, and even pumping through my heart. I didn't know what the woman had done to me, but, I knew I would never survive this. This pain was unlike anything I'd ever felt before…and I knew firsthand what real pain was. I'd been hurt both physically and emotionally thanks to the daily beatings my Father inflicted upon me before I'd run away from home.

I'd done it thinking it was the best move at the time…but I know realized that I would've stayed with my Father and endured another 15 years of beatings rather than endure another second of this pain…

0-o-0

I wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed, but, it felt like forever before the fire began to do something different. I first noticed that it had left my toes and the tips of my fingers. I forgot quickly about it though as the burning in my chest intensified.

After what I guessed was a few more minutes, the fire moved again, slowly leaving my arms, legs, and head, but, still causing the pain in my chest to increase. I couldn't help then but allow a sharp cry of pain to escape from my lips; which up until that moment had been sealing my screams from the intense pain that I was now feeling in my chest.

I felt my heart begin to accelerate. The feeling was strange and uncomfortable. It was like I couldn't breathe right. Was I having an asthma attack or was I hyperventilating? Was this what it felt like when you were finally dying? My heart beat faster and faster as I struggled to pull myself together and stop screaming.

Then, as if someone had flipped a light-switch…my heart began to slow down.

Slower…slower…slower…until it gave two more beats and then it stopped…my heart actually stopped beating…

* * *

A/N: Again, I know that this chapter is small...but I promise the next one is going to be longer. Bree is finally a vampire but...how will she take the news? And, what are her thoughts on Jasper? I might not be able to upload another chapter immediately because I have to go back to school tomorrow, but, I'll try my best and as always review if you guys want me to continue and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay but, I've been really busy with school and some personal issues at the moment. This chapter was also kind of challenging to write because I really didn't want to make the characters any different than in the book. In this chapter, we're also looking into the thought of Bree so the words that are CAPITALIZED and in _italics_ are thoughts. Thanks for all of the reviews, and everyone who has followed or favorited the story! You guys are awesome! Without further ado, here's Chapter 3 of the Long Life of Bree Cullen. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here.

* * *

March 17, 1938 Chapter 3:Vampire

I stood still and didn't move a muscle. I didn't make a single noise either...I simply waited...  
Was I in heaven? Was I in Hell? Or did an in-between truly exist? Where was I? What was I doing here? What did the woman do to me? Thoughts plagued my mind as I waited...  
_COME ON...YOU CAN'T WAIT FOREVER BREE...EVERYTHING'LL BE OK...DON'T WORRY_  
With the tiniest bit of courage that I had acquired, I pushed myself to open my eyes...  
_WHERE AM I?_ I thought as I stared above me.  
It looked like a dirty and rotted ceiling, however, nothing in my life intrigued me more. I allowed myself to take a deep breath (so as not to suffocate myself) and found that a million scents were around me. What was going on? I could see things clearer; like that speck of dust floating in front of me...I could hear things better; like the hay on which I lay on as I gave the slightest movements of my fingers...and I could smell things I'd never smelled before; like the smell of moist wood nearby.  
I slowly sat up and surveyed my surroundings. It seemed that I was in a barn...a small one at that. I nervously played with the bottom of my dress...smoothing out its wrinkles and creases. Where was I? And why was I in a barn? I had so many questions...and no answers...

0-o-0

I waited patiently...my arms hugging my knees against my chest. I'm not too sure exactly how long I stayed like that...but, it must've been a while...  
Eventually, a strange and sudden noise caused me to stir. In less than a second, I moved from the stack of hay I'd been sitting on, to a corner of the barn. In front of me...a young man stared back at me...his eyes glowing bright red. He had numerous bite wounds covering his arms that seemed to advertise just how dangerous he was.  
Surprisingly and with no intention of doing so, I crouched and hissed at him...the need to protect myself empowering me. He glared back at me and I immediately felt myself calm down.  
What was going on?  
"Attack and I will NOT hesitate to kill you," he warned me, his red eyes glistening.  
I stood from my crouch, afraid that if I didn't he would cause the painful fire to envelop me, just like the woman with the red eyes had. I pushed myself further into the corner of the barn as he looked me over. I didn't like it...

He was looking at me funny…as if he was studying me and trying to figure out what I would be useful for.  
"The rules are simple here...you listen to me and do as I say...you learn from me and your chances of survival are better than most...disobey ANY order that I give you...you might as well allow me to kill you know," the man informed me as he stood perfectly straight, his shoulders square and his hands stiff, behind his back.  
"Do you understand?" The man asked me, a small hint of annoyance in his Southern accent.  
"Yes, bu-" I stopped mid-sentence.  
Had that been ME talking? No...it couldn't of have been. The strange voice sounded too sweet and musical to be my own...

I felt panic begin to fill me as I tried to come up with a good explanation as to what was happening to me. Then, in less than a second, I was calm. _WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME? WHY ARE MY MOODS CHANGING SO QUICKLY?_

"It's part of your new...BETTER self," the man informed me.  
"W-what do you mean BETTER?" My new, strange voice quivered.  
"You've been improved...you're stronger...faster...better overall," the man replied.  
"And w-what does that mean?" I asked, although I was afraid to hear the answer.  
"...it means you're not human anymore..."

Silence filled the air as I let that information sink in.

"I-if I'm not human anymore…than what am I?"

"…you're a vampire," the man simply replied.

My knees slowly gave out under me and I slumped against the wall behind me. The many fairy tales my Grandmother had told me about mystical creatures (vampires being one of them) played in my head. But the stories were supposed to be just that…fairy tales…

How could vampires exist? And how was I supposed to be one of them now? I didn't want to believe this strange man whom I knew nothing about but…I somehow knew he was right…

I wasn't myself anymore…I wasn't human…

* * *

A/N: So how'd I do? If you feel that something isn't right, please leave a review and tell me. I'll do my best to try and fix it. In the next chapter, Bree goes hunting for humans! Again, I'll try to upload as soon as I can but I can't make any promises that it'll be immediately. Hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, this chapter is very...very...very...very late, but, Fanfiction for some reason wasn't letting me upload the chapter online. So, I was finally able to do it and here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here

* * *

March 17, 1938 Chapter 4: Not Human

"Are you sure there isn't any…other way?" I asked, my eyes focused on the small cabin that stood two or three miles away from us. If I was still human, I wouldn't have been able to see it against the dim moonlight. As a vampire however, it was clearly noticeable…

Jasper stood about two or three yards away from me. He knew I wasn't comfortable with him close to me, so I'm glad he was keeping his distance...whether for self-preservation or just to give me space…I didn't know…and I really didn't care either. He sighed and I instantly knew the answer. He'd told me the difference between what was legend and truth. We drank blood to stay alive…yes, but we didn't burn in the sunlight, and we didn't sleep…at all.

"Maybe I can try this another time," I murmured standing up from my crouch.

"Do you feel the burning in the back of your throat? Doesn't it bother you…to know that your antidote is there…right within your reach…" Jasper softly told me, his eyes never leaving the cabin.

My throat burned fiercely at the thought of blood and I gasped for breath against the pain. It wasn't like when I was turning…but it still hurt and was uncomfortable. I turned back to look at the small cabin. I didn't care what Jasper said, I was going to stop. I mean…it really couldn't be that hard. I'd only take a little bit of blood…that way both the human and me could survive. I could do it…I would find a way to benefit us both…

With my mind determined, all it took way one word to set me free…

"Go," Jasper softly told me after a couple of seconds of silence.

I felt his eyes on my back as I ran. It felt like within seconds I'd reached the door and the pain in my throat was slightly decreasing. Before I knew it, I'd moved from the elderly woman to her husband. I finished with the man and stared; horrified, at the mess I'd made. There was broken glass everywhere and the room's furniture was knocked down. My dress was soaked in blood, however, my now pale skin, was still pale and clean…not stained by the red blood at all. My knees buckled and I sat on the floor, my body shaking and my eyes burning.

"How? How can you do this all the time?" I asked as I looked up at Jasper, who was standing in the doorway.

"It's a part of who you are now…" He answered.

I looked away from him and down at my hands. Although to an outsider they would look clean…to me, they would always be dirty…and stained with blood…

* * *

A/N: So...how'd it come out? Again, if you feel that the something's wrong with the characters tell me and I'll do my best to fix it. Thanks for all of the reviews, followers, and favorites and I'll try to upload the next chapter next weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, yeah...it's been a while. But, I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 and it was AMAZING! For those of you who haven't seen it, go...it was incredible and I loved the ending. Anyways...getting back on topic, this chapter skips quite a bit ahead. Bree's already been introduced to her vampire coven and is just trying to get used to them and she makes a new friend here. I hope you guys like it and thanks to everyone who's Favorited or Followed this story! :) You guys are awesome!

WARNING: ONE curse word is used in this chapter (...it's not that bad but I just wanted to tell you guys in case you don't like it)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (...but William is my character)

* * *

March 26, 1938 Chapter 5: Friends

I sat quietly in a corner of the large barn, simply watching as everyone else moved. They all talked…but it wasn't like when I was human… No one joked around with each other and no one laughed…

I mean…they barely showed any emotion at all, except when an occasional fight broke out. Of course…Jasper didn't know about any of this…

Firstly, because no one ever told him…we weren't allowed to fight with each other and no one wanted to be punished by him, so everyone kept their mouths shut… And secondly, he was never here… I hadn't seen him since he dumped me here a couple of days ago and I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing him very soon either…

I took a deep breath, trying to rid my throat of the fiery pain I was feeling. I hadn't hunted since I'd arrived…a choice I was deeply regretting now. We could hunt whenever we wanted too, although, Jasper said _only_ at night and with at least one other person. Well…I didn't have a problem with the "only at night" rule but, I didn't trust anyone here. Everyone was not only older than me in vampire years…but also in human years. I was the only teenager in this place…and I was pretty sure that if it came to a fight…I would not survive…

I rubbed my fingers against the fabric of clothes Jasper had gotten for me to try and ignore the pain and to try and forget about everyone around me. I didn't know _where_, or particularly _who_ the clothes came from, but, I'd been too afraid to ask when Jasper gave them to me. Yes…I'd gotten pretty used to hunting after being forced to do every night for the first week of my new life, but, I still wasn't comfortable thinking about the people themselves. Jasper suggested for me to think of them as animals instead of people. I'd eaten plenty of meat while I was human so…wasn't it basically the same thing? I didn't think too much of it…or else I wouldn't hunt at all, and I'd never get any blood into my system to keep me going…

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt someone's eyes on me. Slowly, I pulled my long dark brown hair to cover my face. I didn't like being someone's center of attention especially when that someone was a vampire. I waited a couple of minutes before looking up again and to my amazement; the vampire was walking up to me, his hands raised in the air in a sign of surrender. He smiled casually at me, stopping a few feet away from me before speaking.

"Hey…my name's William. I couldn't help but notice that you look like you need to feed…I was just heading out now and I need someone to go with…would you mind comin' along with me?"

I stared at him for a few seconds trying to arrange my thoughts. I'd seen him a couple of times and from what I'd heard, he was one of the older vampires in the coven. I hadn't seen him in a fight either…so maybe he was nice… The burning in my throat seemed to make my answer even more definite and I quickly answered "yes."

He smiled at me and without a backwards glance, stood up and walked out of the barn. I followed a few feet behind him…not wanting to be too close or too far away from him. He slowed down though once we were outside, and stood right next to me as we walked towards the closest town to us.

"So…you're Bree right?" He asked; his eyes on me.

I nodded; my eyes out on the horizon, but still watching him and waiting for any sudden movements from him.

"Well…it's a pleasure to meet you. It's about time Jasper brought someone new…we haven't had any teens in a while…hell…we haven't seen a new vampire in weeks. Everyone's really excited about you though," he blabbered to me.

"Yeah…_very_ excited," I mumbled sarcastically.

He laughed…a sound that could make any woman fall madly in love with him. "Yeah…I guess they don't really show it that good. But, most of us don't like getting too attached to the younger vampires…" He replied, turning to look at the horizon.

"Why?" I asked, turning to look at his face.

He took a deep breath before answering me, "Well…they don't really last that long. Either they don't follow rules and Jasper punishes them or they simply get into fights with the older vampires…but, you seem smart enough…and I have a feeling that you'll last for a quiet a while."

I nodded and turned away from him, a million thoughts running through my head. Would I be like those other kids William was talking about? What if I slipped up? Would Jasper kill me too? I tried to reassure myself…but…when you're life is hanging by a thread…how do you just ignore that?

* * *

A/N: SUPER IMPORTANT! I've been thinking about giving Bree a power (like invisibility or something since she doesn't like being the center of attention.) She'll develop it over time with A LOT of help from Jasper, but it's just a thought right now. I'd like to hear what you guys would like and if there's another power that you feel fits better with her, leave me a review and I promise I'll read them over before the next chapter goes up. Thank you guys so much! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (but again...William is my character)

* * *

March 30, 1938 Chapter 6: Training

"Ok, so let me get this straight…Maria…changes the people into vampires…and Jasper trains them all?" I asked William as I sat beside him.

He nodded, "Yep…and then we go in and take out the enemy," he mumbled as he played with the apple he was holding in his hands.

"Well, that doesn-," I began, before being interrupted by Jasper. He barged into the barn, pushing open the doors so hard that the old wood cracked from the sudden force.

"Oh oh…" William whispered to me; standing up so fast that his apple got crushed. He rubbed his hands on the side of his pants as I stood up beside him.

"Everyone outside for training," Jasper ordered, his hands crossed across his chest.

Immediately, everyone began to move outside. I followed beside William, ready to ask him what exactly "training" was when Jasper called for me.

"_Not_ you Bree."

I stopped dead in my tracks. William turned to face me and I recognized fear in his eyes. He gave me a small smile and told me, "I'll see you in a bit kiddo," before turning and walking out along with everyone else. I took a deep breath and slowly turned on my heels to face Jasper. He stood in the middle of the room; his red eyes on me as I walked forward to meet him.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Your training begins now…listen to my instructions and do _exactly_ as I say if you want to live," he replied.

I nodded…not understanding why I couldn't train with everyone else but too afraid to ask any questions since clearly…Jasper was still mad.

"I don't know if you noticed, but _you_ are the youngest of the group… In a battle, you would clearly and almost _instantly_ lose and that's not what we want," Jasper mumbled, frowning to himself. I didn't answer and he continued after a couple of seconds. "You were created to be a distraction Bree… In a battle, you will be the first to be sent in and _you_ will keep the enemy distracted while everyone else goes in and takes them out. I'm going to teach you what you need to know to stay alive and how to be a distraction but, you _must_ listen to me and do _exactly_ as I say."

He turned to look at me and asked, "Do you understand?"

I nodded, too afraid to speak.

But I mean…what would _you_ do if you found out that the whole reason you existed was to be a distraction? In a split second…anything could go wrong and not only you, but everyone else could be dead as well…

"Good…let's begin," Jasper muttered turning away from me…and just like that…the most torturous training of my life…began…

* * *

A/N: So...I still don't know whether to give Bree a power or not (I'm leaning towards invisibility though). If you guys could PM me or leave me a review with your suggestions that would help a lot. Your opinions matter a lot to me and I need your help with this guys! The next chapter will possibly be uploaded tomorrow night if I don't just upload it in the morning. It'll be on Bree's training and then our first action chapter will **possibly** be Chapter 8 (where the coven actually fights another coven). It should be interesting so let's see how it goes. THANKS FOR READING :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, I was super busy yesterday but here is your promised chapter! Thanks to WhiteDusk8888, sannipan, and Rapunzel gold for your reviews! I really took into consideration what you guys said about her power and I still have no idea what to do! Lol, but I do agree with sannipan (I like stories when they stay as true as possible), but then again...Bree didn't live long and it might've been possible that she had an undiscovered power. Lol, but I'm still thinking it through. Your comments (as always) are appreciated! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bree or Jasper (...Stephenie Meyer does though)

* * *

April 14, 1938 Chapter 7: Training

"You're not making it convincing enough," Jasper mumbled, his left hand pressed against his temple as he walked back and forth in front of me.  
I rolled my eyes and sat down on the stack of hay behind me. I could hear the noises of everyone training outside and I couldn't help but wish that I was with them. Two weeks had gone by and I'd been stuck with Jasper "practicing." I was getting tired of him... I never did anything right and the ONLY compliments I'd gotten from him so far were "it's not good enough" or "it could be better." Honestly, he had to lighten up...

According to William though...he'd been better before...it was now that he was being harsh and depressed all the time. I sometimes wondered if it was because of me...but, it couldn't of have been... Wouldn't he of have killed me then a long time ago and simply saved himself the time?

"Bree...focus. Do you expect to stay alive by dosing off? The enemy needs to believe that _you_ are an innocent child. If not, you'll end up dead and everyone else in the coven could die as well," Jasper yelled at me, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Well how can I practice with you? You already know I'm trying to look younger," I mumbled in reply.  
Jasper stared at me for a few seconds and without another word, turned to one of the holes that stood in the place of windows on the side of the barn.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him, my eyebrows raised as I watched him.  
"William, Michael, David...come up here," he called down to the other newborns who were training.  
"Jasper…what are you doing?" I asked again, this time a little louder.

He ignored me yet again and simply greeted the oncoming newborns before finally turning to me. "Well…there's your enemy…convince them," he told me as he leaned against the wall behind him with his arms crossed in front of him.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the three men. Then, I let all of the training Jasper had given me, flow right out of me. I acted shy and scared at first; don't look them straight in the eye and flinch or hiss whenever they come closer to you. Then, I made up a lie right on the spot but, I had to remember not to be too dramatic with it, but to not be completely lifeless either. In the end, the three men were staring at me in shock. I smiled, thinking to myself that I'd done pretty well, but quickly, Jasper killed the mood.

"Not good enough," he said, moving towards me, a frown on his face.

"_What_? You've _got_ to be kidding me! They're pretty much with their mouths hanging open! What more do you want!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Jasper glared at me and turned to tell the men to leave (which they did gladly). Then, he turned back to me and I prepared for a downright war.

"I'm trying to prepare you for what's coming Bree. In _less_ than a few days, we will be invading a nearby enemy and they will be much tougher than our coven to convince. These vampires _already_ know you, but the ones you'll meet will kill _anyone_ that gets into close range with them. I'm trying my best to keep you alive…but you have to put effort into it as well… I'll see you tomorrow…trainings over for today." And just as quickly as I'd blurted out "what more did he want," Jasper left me alone with my thoughts…

* * *

A/N: So, the next chapter is the battle! I might not be able to upload it for quite a while, but I promise that as soon as I can, I will! Once again...Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I"m so sorry that this is sooooooo late, but, I was so busy these past few weeks! Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! :) So... here's Chapter 8!

* * *

April 27, 1938 Chapter 8: Playing the Part

The wind blew my hair back as I ran as fast as I could through the thick and dark forest… Jasper's words replayed over and over in my head…embedding themselves deep into my brain…

"Run as fast as you can through the forest until you reach a small town…walk slowly up to it and remember that the moment you step out of the forest they'll be watching you and maybe even hearing you… We'll be right behind you and when the fight starts, get out of there as fast as you can… If your cover is blown beforehand, run…run as fast as you can and as far away from there as possible…"

He'd held my shoulders tight and made me look right into his blood-red eyes… I didn't know why…but I could tell that he was scared…and for some reason…that scared me too…

O~0~O

I slowed down to a walk as the trees began to thin… Nervously, I stepped out of the safety of the trees and began to walk towards the small town Jasper had told me about. My barefooted feet shuffled across the dirt, but, I ignored the noise as I focused my eyes on the town and my ears all around me…

I was perhaps three hundred yards away from the town when two buff-looking vampires stepped out of the shadow of the buildings closest to me. I hesitated; not needing to pretend that I was scared as the men walked towards me…

Less than a minute later, they were standing in front of me; looking down at me as they crossed their arms in a protective way. I backed away from them, my eyes wide as I pretended to be scared of their eyes…

"Newborn…probably didn't get to finish feeding and the girl got turned," the bigger one on the left side informed the one on his right.

"Yeah…should we take her to Adam?" The one on the right side asked as he looked me over. He had a large scar on the side of his face…as if someone had struck his cheek and a piece had come off…

"Yeah…he'd want to see her…" The man on the left side replied. He moved forward towards me and I backed away…kicking, screaming, and hissing when he grabbed me and held me tight against his chest; squeezing all of the air out of me in the process. I knew it was unnecessary to breathe as a vampire, but…the feeling was still uncomfortable…

I tried to stay calm (inside my head of course) and focus on my task, but, I couldn't help but think about Jasper's fears. I knew the whole group (except probably Maria) would be coming in a few minutes, but, a lot could happen in a few minutes…especially with vampires…

I looked all around me as we began to move inside the town. It was shaped into a large circle with a building in the middle of it. There were no vampires standing on the roof of the buildings; which I found rather strange. That would be the first thing Jasper would do…install security to protect his coven…so, why weren't these vampires protecting themselves? I didn't think too much about it…in the end, it would benefit us…

I focused and realized that we were moving to the building in the center of the town. Like the rest of the buildings; this one wasn't in any good condition. The roof clearly needed to be rebuilt and the walls needed an urgent touch-up. In conclusion…this whole town seemed to be falling apart! Although…I had a feeling these vampires didn't plan to stay here too long, because the smell inside of the building was worse than the buildings looked…

I held my breath, still kicking as the men brought me into a large room. A single, large chair stood in front of me and the whole ceiling in this part of the building was completely destroyed! Long, dark, and shredded curtains stood behind the throne-looking chair, as if emphasizing that whoever sat there…was clearly to be feared…

"Go get him Leo," the larger man told the smaller man.

"What? No! You go get him Dan!" Leo replied as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm holding the girl!" Dan replied.

The men continued bickering back and forth, not noticing as two dark figures walked quickly into the room; the man sitting in the dark and creepy throne and the woman standing beside him as she rubbed his right arm lovingly. I stood still, staring at them… The man in the chair softly cleared his throat and the two bickering men immediately stopped.

"Uh-uh, sorry Matt…won't happen again," the large man holding me; Dan, stuttered.

The man; Matt, ignored him and studied me as I studied him and the woman. He had brown colored hair and his eyebrows were really bushy. He didn't seem too muscular or that much of a threat…so I didn't understand why these two buff guys were so afraid of him. Maybe he was the creator and the men were scared that he'd make the fire return. That would make sense since I was afraid of Maria for the same reason… The woman had bushy eyebrows as well, yet her hair was the lightest color of blonde I'd ever seen in my life. Her hair was up in a tight bun, making it easy for someone to look at her figure. She was very skinny, with barely any curves...

"Who is she?" Matt suddenly asked, still looking me up and down, yet interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh-uh…we don't know…we found her on the outskirts of town," the smaller man; Leo, answered. Matt nodded his head and the woman beside him whispered into his ear. Silence filled the room as we waited and as we watched the exchange between the two vampires. I stared at them, transfixed… I never knew vampires could be like that…

"What's your name?" Matt suddenly asked me, his red eyes fixed on me.

"B-bree," I stuttered, acting like I was nervous.

"And what happened to you Bree?" He asked me once more.

"I-I don't know…but…it hurt…a lot," I mumbled as I lowered my head and began to softly cry (or as much as I could as a vampire anyway).

"What's the last memory that you had before the pain?" He asked, a hint of curiosity notable in his voice.

"I-I don't know…it's all fuzzy and i-it hurts my head to try and think about it a lot," I replied (which was the truth).

He nodded and silence once again filled the room as everyone waited.

"My wife; Mia, will take you to a room. You can stay with us…but…if you try to hurt anyone here, I am warning you…I have eyes and ears all over this place…and we will kill you without hesitation."

I nodded, shaking as I pretended to be scared of his threat. Jasper should be nearby…and if he was on time…I wouldn't have to be too long in here…

I shook my thoughts away as the woman; Mia, invited me to follow her. I followed behind her, but being careful to keep my distance as we walked through a dark corridor, up some small stairs and to the second floor of the building. I made sure to examine my surroundings as we walked to keep track of any open holes so that I could escape as quickly as possible when the group arrived.

"This will be your room for now…" Mia informed me as she led me into a small room near the end of the hallway. A large window stood on the opposite side from the door and I slowly made my way around the room and towards it. It wasn't too high off the ground and I was sure that I could easily fit through the window and make my escape.

"T-thank you for being so kind to me," I mumbled, pretending to act shy as I looked down at the ground.

She was about to reply, when she was cut off by the loud ringing sound of alarm bells...

I whipped my head up instantly as I thought, "Here we go…"

* * *

A/N: So...I had to cut up Chapter 8 into 2 parts but the battle will most definitely be Chapter 9. I will try to finish editing it and to upload it next weekend but, I can't promise anything since I'm going to be packed with Midterms all next week :( I will try my best though and once again, I'd love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome! ALSO! I got a question on what Bree's past is in this story...it's pretty much the same...but I'll definitely make sure to write a chapter where she talks more about it. Thanks for reading and for being patient with me and this story guys! :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok...so this is really late...but here's Chapter 9 guys :)

* * *

April 27, 1938 Chapter 9: Sad Endings

I stared down at the action happening below me…mesmerized at the scene that was unfolding… Familiar vampires were pouring in from every corner of the town and I scanned my eyes through the small crowd that was quickly growing larger and larger as I searched for Jasper… I found him less than a second later, and we quickly made eye contact….

Instantly…I knew that it was time for me to go. I began to climb out the window when I was suddenly pulled back by Mia; whom I'd thought was too distracted by the chaos downstairs to pay attention to me before I climbed out the window. I let out an ear-piercing scream as she bit into my arm and a sharp pain spread throughout my body… It didn't hurt too much…but the pain took me by surprise… I glanced out the window, hoping to see Jasper's face one more time before I died but…he was already gone…

"YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE WITH THEM ALL ALONG!" Mia yelled angrily at me. Her beautiful and once delicate features now scared me and I only hoped that my death was quick and not long and torturous like how when I became a vampire…

She stalked closer towards me and time seemed to slow down as she prepared herself to jump onto me and kill me. If my heart could still beat…it would've been racing at this point… I was scared to death…and if she didn't kill me…I was afraid I would die of a heart attack… If that _was_ even possible…

A sudden loud, booming sound filled the room and I couldn't help but freeze as I recognized William's large and familiar figure walking into the room. The door had been knocked to the ground, but, it was completely ignored as William quickly beheaded Mia and without a second thought…threw her remains out the window. He looked down at me; sorrow filling his always happy and cheerful face… I guessed that he was upset at me having to watch as he killed Mia, but, at the moment, I really didn't care… I picked myself up from the floor and in less than a second, had my arms wrapped around him.

"It's okay Bree….you're safe now…I won't let anyone hurt you…but we still need to get you out of here as fast as possible."

I nodded, remembering that my mission wasn't finished yet and followed William as he ran quickly downstairs. I was surprised at just how big the enemy coven was though. In the building alone, there were about two dozen or more individual fights occurring. I didn't pay too much attention to them though…I was afraid to see who was winning and how many faces I'd recognize that were dead already…

"Bree, I have to go help Claudia…just be careful and run back to the barn… I'll see you soon okay?" William told me as he gently kissed the top of my head.

I nodded and watched as he went to help the girl he'd been talking to me non-spot about for the last couple of weeks. Then, following his instructions I began to make my way towards the main entrance of the building so I could leave. I was almost there though when Claudia's familiar voice made me turn around. I felt my body begin to shake as I saw William dead on the ground…

"Bree!" Jasper's familiar voice called from behind me. I couldn't move though…I could only stare at Claudia as she leaned over William's body and cried… (A/N: Yes, I know vampires can't cry but I mean that she cried as in a 'vampire' way…)

"Bree!" Jasper called me again. This time however, Jasper grabbed me and pulled me outside. He didn't let go of me until we were on the outskirts of town and even then, I could tell he didn't want me out of his sight.

"Bree…_run_ to the barn. Don't stop until you're there okay. I promise in a couple of minutes I'll be there but you have to go _now_. Do you understand?"

I nodded and Jasper sent calming vibes to me one last time before he left… I watched him go, hoping…no…_praying_…that the same thing that had happened to William, didn't happen to him…

* * *

A/N: So I really wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed the story, has favorited it, or is following it. You guys have been so patient with me and I only hope you'll still be... I have sooo many good ideas for the future it's crazy...I just need time to sit down and write it all... As always constructive criticism is welcome so, don't forget to review :) I always love to read what you guys thought of the chapters and what you guys might want in a future chapter. Until next time! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry that this is sooooo late! :( But here it finally is! Longest chapter yet! Hope you guys enjoy it :)

* * *

April 27, 1938 Chapter 10: Message

I wasn't sure how long I'd sat still simply waiting... I do know that eventually the silence seemed to be suffocating me and I began to slowly pluck out single strands of hay from a bale next to me. I counted each individual strand and was on number 2,145,975 when I began to hear the sound of feet coming closer. I sat still again...waiting...listening...

Jasper was the first one to come in through the barn door. He looked mad...standing stiff and straight with his hands in fists as he looked around the room. I watched as his eyes fell on me and as he seemed to 'melt.' He relaxed his posture and his fists...and as he walked towards me he even gave me a small, yet reassuring smile... He sat next to me and didn't say anything. We both waited and watched to see which vampires had made it. Surprisingly, out of our group of 53...there were only 28 vampires present in the barn...

I took a deep breath and tried to hold back tears as the image of William lying dead on the ground filled my head. Jasper quickly noticed and before I could even start, he was already sending me calming vibes and had his arms wrapped around me.

"Bree...everything will be okay...don't worry..." He told me as he softly rubbed my arms and as I felt him kiss my forehead. I shook my head though...

"He died because of me...it's my fault...he's not here because of me Jasper... He wanted to travel and see the World with Claudia... Now neither of them can do it because they're both dead," I replied as I began to shake.

Jasper didn't reply...he simply continued to let me cry in front of everyone while he held me. The barn door slammed open though and interrupted Jasper trying to calm me down. Maria strolled in and casually called Jasper outside as she glared at me.

"I'll be back...just try to calm down okay?" He asked me as he stood up.

I nodded but we both knew that wouldn't be happening... I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged my knees as I thought of every single memory I had of Will. The first time I'd met him...the first time we'd hunted together...the many jokes he'd tell me after my private sessions with Jasper...the long talks we'd have on future plans...the tim-

"Excuse me...Bree?" A voice asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up into the familiar face of Avery. She was a woman in her early 30's who was about to turn a year old as a vampire...just like Will was...

"May I?" She asked as she pointed to the spot next to me. I nodded and she took Jasper's seat beside me.

"I'm really sorry about William...I know you two were close friends..." She waited but since I didn't say anything she continued. "Listen...I know what you're going through and I know it's not easy...might I suggest something that helped me?"

"Sure," I finally replied, interested in what this woman whom had never spoken to me before was going to tell me now.

"Go for a walk... It's a beautiful night tonight... Look at the stars, sink your feet into the grass and dirt, feel how the wind moves your hair... Be thankful that you're alive Bree... You know...if Maria wanted too...she could've killed all of us the moment she bit us... You do realize that don't you? I'll leave you alone now...I hope you feel better soon and again...I'm sorry about William." I watched as she stood and walked away from me... Those were the first and the last words that Avery had EVER spoken to me...

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Considering her advice, I stood up and walked to the barn door. Jasper had never permitted us from leaving the barn unless it was daytime and I doubted he'd care if anyone left now...the barn was nearly empty anyway since everyone was probably trying to regain their strength after the battle.

I walked outside and looked around...Jasper and Maria were nowhere to be seen. I shook the thoughts of where they might be and what they might be doing out of my head and turned towards the back of the barn. There was a rather large forest there and for some reason something was pulling me towards it...

I did like Avery told me too though and walked until I had reached the edge of the forest, feeling how the grass moved under my weight. Then, I ran as fast as I could through the forest. The wind pushed my hair behind me and I couldn't help but smile as all the pressure I'd been under was released. I slowed down though to make sure that I didn't go too far into the forest. Jasper would probably look for me after he was done with Maria and I knew he wouldn't be too happy with my leaving while I wasn't completely calmed down.

I took my time getting back though...I didn't want to be in the barn for too long... Now that Will was gone and now that Jasper was with Maria and probably would be busy training newborns...I would be all alone...and I didn't want that...

The sudden noise of the cracking of a nearby branch caused me to freeze. Was it someone from the enemy coven? Had it been someone at all? I held my breath as a man and a woman stepped out of the shadows of the trees. I instantly tried to run but, the man grabbed me and pinned me down to the ground as we both fell over.

"Stop struggling! We're not going to hurt you unless we have too!" He yelled, exasperated at my constant struggles to get away from him.

I did as he told me too...thinking it better to listen since I wasn't in any position to bargain. I took the time then to see what the man and the woman looked like. The man had long, white blonde hair, bright red eyes and a lean body. The woman was small with boy-short, white blonde hair and red eyes as well.

"What do you want?" I asked as I glared at him. He was still on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"Look...all we need is a simple favor... We'll let you go if you help us but if you don't..." He didn't have to say anymore...I understood what he meant... "We've seen you and Jasper and we know you two have a special bond. Now we have something IMPORTANT to tell him but we can't go in without being seen...and we CAN'T be seen by Maria."

"So...what is it you want me to do?" I asked curiously. Why couldn't these two vampires be seen? What had happened between them and Maria? And what did they have to tell Jasper that was SO important?

"We need you to tell Jasper that Peter and Charlotte are here and that they have something VERY important to tell him. Also, that we're going to be waiting for him at our old regular spot... Will you do that for us?" Peter asked me. I nodded and he lessened his hold on me before quickly applying it again.

"Don't tell ANYONE besides Jasper. We'll be watching and we'll know if you do..." He warned me.

I nodded once more and finally relaxed when he got off of me.

"We'll be watching..." He told me one more time before they both disappeared into the woods. I ran my hands through my hair again as I took a few seconds to grasp everything that had just happened... Why was it that I got into so much trouble all the time?

* * *

A/N: So...what did you guys think? Next chapter should be up sometime soon but can't promise anything since Finals are coming soon... Wether or not Bree has a power will be revealed in the next chapter though and like always thanks to everyone who's followed or has favorited the story and/or me! :) Please leave a review if you have any ideas for future chapters because as always...i love to hear about them :) & i do give credit if i use one of your ideas! Thanks again and until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I managed to type this up today because I finally got some peace and quiet! Lol, in all truth, school started today but since I was sick I had to stay home. I'm going back tomorrow though so...back to crazy schedules... I'll try my best though to type up the next chapter and upload it! But hope you enjoy this one as much as I did! :)

* * *

Chapter 11: New

April 27, 1938

After my short break, I immediately went in search of Jasper. My head was filled with so many unanswered questions as I reached the barn though, that when I went to push open the door, I bumped right into him.

"Where the hell did you go?! I told you I'd be back quickly!" He told me, frustration and worry clear in his voice.

"I gotta talk to you about something important but not in there." I replied, ignoring his question.

"Ok... Come on then... I know a place," Jasper replied, confused and curious at my request to go somewhere else.

I followed him to the back of the barn and towards the forest. Surprisingly, we didn't go in but we ran at top speed along the edge of the forest for a few minutes until we had reached a small abandoned ranch house. I'd never seen it before, nor did I have any idea that it existed.

"Better?" Jasper asked as we walked inside the house.

I nodded as I looked around. It was really run down... The wooden walls seemed so delicate that it seemed like any wind could come and easily push them down. The roof looked like it was about to collapse...yet surprisingly it was still standing... There was no furniture but, spiders and other animals still made their nests in whichever crevice they could find.

"So...what was so important?" Jasper asked as he leaned against a wall.

I opened my mouth to explain what had happened in the forest but was interrupted by the sound of feet coming closer. Jasper instantly moved in front of me to cover me, but I peeked behind his shoulder to see who was coming.

"Peter?" Jasper asked bewildered. Peter smiled and moved forward to hug his longtime friend.

"What are you doing here?!" Jasper asked, smiling now too. Charlotte stepped in from outside and stared at me with confusion in her eyes. "Charlotte too?!" Jasper added once he saw her.

"Didn't the girl tell you?" Peter asked as he frowned.

"Girl? Oh, Bree?" Jasper asked as he turned to look at me. Everyone's eyes turned to me and I unconsciously backed into the corner of the wall.

"What are you doing here?! Why didn't you tell him?" Charlotte hissed at me angrily.

"Hey! I brought her here! She said she had to tell me something in private." Jasper defended me. He had his arms crossed at his chest so I knew he was getting angry.

"That doesn't matter anymore...you're here now. You can leave now," Peter told me as he frowned at me. I lowered my head, thankful that I couldn't blush as a vampire, and began to make my way towards the door but, Jasper quickly stopped me.

"She's not going anywhere without me."

"Jasper, I'll be fine...you clearly have some business to take care of so...I'll see you later," I mumbled before trying to leave again. He stopped me again though.

"You're not going ANYWHERE without me," he repeated, frowning at me now. I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off by Peter.

"Ok, ok...whatever you say..."

I awkwardly backed away again into a corner. I didn't want to be here... I clearly wasn't welcome... Why didn't Jasper let me go back to the barn? Did he think I would go off again? Or was there something else he wasn't telling me?

"The point of us getting the girl-"

"Bree," Jasper cut in, interrupting Peter.

"Bree-to talk to you was since you know we can't be seen by Maria or she'll kill us...even more so now since I know she mustn't of have been too happy with her losing that many soldiers..."

"Right," Jasper agreed, standing again with his hands across his chest.

"Well...we told her to tell you and ONLY you that we needed to talk to you...which she didn't do..." Peter paused there however, since Jasper didn't say anything he continued.

"The thing is...oh god Jasper you won't believe us!" Peter said, a smile plastered on his face now. Charlotte was even smiling now too.

"Up North...we don't have to fight! Charlotte and I...we've been living in peace! Traveling to different places, seeing new things, tasting new blood...it's amazing Jasper! You have to come with us!" Peter exclaimed.

"No fighting?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Yes! Come with us! You don't have to fight anymore or kill another vampire again!" Peter continued telling him. Jasper nodded and smiled. Then he turned his attention to me.

"Bree...come with us too," He offered me as he grabbed my hands in his.

"You want HER to come with us?" Peter asked, surprise clear in his face.

"I'm not leaving without her," Jasper replied as he turned back to face Peter. Again, Jasper stood with his back straight and his hands crossed at his chest. Peter nodded and went to stand by Charlotte who looked furious at the turn of events.

"Will you come?" Jasper asked me.

"I can't Jas-"

"WHY?!" Jasper asked angrily as he cut me off. I jumped from surprise at his sharp tone of voice and watched as he relaxed again.

"I'm sorry Bree it's just...look...Maria wants to kill you...that's what she wanted to talk to me about tonight. I was planning on running away with you to keep you safe but, look at this now...we have our opportunity right here! Bree...I can't STAND the thought of losing you... I love you Bree...so will you PLEASE...come with us?"

I stood motionless at Jasper's speech. The whole world seemed to be spinning around me. So many emotions were filling me up it was crazy... I was terrified, angry, surprised, ecstatic, confused... It felt as if this was all a dream and at any moment I would wake up and I would be back at my Father's farm... I wanted so badly to just disappear... To simply NOT have to deal with all of this right now... I felt myself taking quicker, shorter breaths and then a tingling sensation began to spread from the tips of my fingers to the rest of my body.

"Bree?!" Jasper gasped as he looked me up and down. His eyes seemed to be popping out of their sockets and it wasn't just him. Peter and Charlotte were also staring at me with shocked expressions.

"What?" I asked them as the tingling sensation quickly disappeared. I looked down at myself but saw nothing unusual.

"You-you..." Peter stammered as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bree...please come," Jasper told me as he stepped in front of my view of Peter. Jasper looked right into my eyes and held my hands tight as if I would disappear at any moment.

"Ok...I'll go with you..." I mumbled.

* * *

A/N: So there you go...Bree has a power :) Hope you guys liked it! Gotta give CREDIT TO: Back Into Blue! It was because of them that I actually sat down for like weeks just thinking about how I could portray her power. Again, she will develop it over time! But I do want to say thanks to everyone! I can't believe I have 18 Favs, 34 Follows and 26 Reviews! xoxoxo & Happy April Fools Everyone! :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know, I know...I'm the most horrible person on Earth x( But school at the end of the year SUCKS! But...I'm finally out! So, I'll be spending A LOT more time writing out new chapters! :D However, for now here is this short little one! Enjoy guys!

* * *

Chapter 12: Talk

May 25, 1938

The city sounds bursted with motion and were clearly heard even as far out as we were. A thick layer of dust filled this small abandoned house and I held my breath since the smell was uncomfortable to me.

"We'll be back as soon as we're done," I heard Peter tell Jasper by the front door.

I figured Jasper had nodded since he didn't say anything...at least not that I heard anyways... The door closed and I turned my head to see Jasper leaning against the wall next to the door. Silence filled the house and made the situation awkward while I jumped on top of the dusty kitchen counter and crossed my legs. This was the first time since we'd left Maria that Jasper and I had truly been alone. Neither of us had talked of what his words that night meant and although I wanted to confront him, I was scared too... I didn't care for Jasper as I'd seen Charlotte care for Peter these last few weeks during which we'd traveled together. I didn't want to hurt him though...and that was what caused me to be silent...

"You're confused," Jasper stated as he finally broke the silence. "About what?"

I sighed before answering. "I'm trying to understand you..."

"Understand me?" He asked.

I nodded, working up all of the courage I had inside of me before asking him, "What did you mean that night Jasper?" Silence filled the old house once more and it seemed like ages had passed before Jasper finally spoke up.

"Bree...when I think of you...I see a young, innocent girl whose future was ruined... I may not be able to change you from what you are now and give you your old life back...but I will do EVERYTHING in my power to make sure you're safe and that you have as good of a future as you can as a vampire. What I'm trying to say Bree...is that yes, I do love you...but not in the way that Peter and Charlotte love each other... How do I explain this? Ok, Bree...I think of you as like...my little sister... I wanna protect you and make sure that while I'm with you...you're happy and safe..."

I sat completely still as I let his words sink in... Then, without thinking I quickly rushed over to him and was in his arms in less than a second as I buried my head into his chest.

"I love you too Jasper...and I'll do anything I can to make you happy," I mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

A/N: Well...what did you think? Alice will be coming up in a few chapters guys! And then the Cullens! Thank you so much for being patient with me :) I love you all so so so so so so so so freaking much! Hope you all have a fan-freaking-tastic summer and remember to tell me what you thought of this chapter, of how the story is going, what I could do to improve the story and make it more exciting for you all...I'll listen to you ALL! xoxoxo :)


End file.
